


How to Spend Eternity

by lick



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick/pseuds/lick
Summary: Ways Daichi and Suga didn't spend eternity, and the way the did.Another old prompt."Daisuga vampires, please"





	How to Spend Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Think of it as the tame "The Nature of the Game" :P

There are many ways to spend an eternity, although some held more common than the rest.

Daichi and Koushi had met many undead who preferred to spend their forever studying and learning. They kept enormous libraries acquired via legal and illegal means, quietly accumulating knowledge, but never did they share it. They loathed the thought of sharing their preciously hoarded ingenuity, the thought of exposing their tireless studies.

The most unpleasant sort, Daichi and Koushi had mutually decided, where the ones who were forever a blind slave to their basest instincts, wandering the world by night and attacking whatever unfortunate soul happened to run into them. Then there were vampires who were hardly better than them, who kept their instincts in check, but chose to spend their time rigging games, terrifying their prey for days, weeks, some even years before they finally fed from them.

There were those who hoarded enormous wealth, and used means of trickery, bribery, and terror to hide themselves. Koushi likened them to dragons, in both habits and in manner—whenever they had stumbled upon dragons the encounter was like treading on glass, both to not offend them and to sneak away.

Also, they had met those who focused their eternity on the flesh—these vampires seemed to mix the desires from their days living and their days since together into a carnal mess. Whenever they had the misfortune of entering the cave of one of these types, the place would reek of alcohol, sex, and blood.

But Koushi and Daichi spent their eternity differently. They were content with their fate, as long as they spent it together.

Neither was sure how long they'd been alive, or how long they'd been together. The centuries blended together and bled away, but they knew they were from Japan. All else was gone—had they even been together before their fate had been sealed? Were they children together? They'd never know.

They knew the other members of their kind were usually solitary creatures. Koushi looked older than Daichi did, maybe because of his pale hair and skin, and mostly for this reason Daichi was often mistaken as Koushi's fledgling. Daichi's skin that somehow remained tanned did not help to dispel his illusion of youth and recent death.

It did not irk them however. Presently, they were settled in an abandoned home deep in Appalachia. They had let nature overtake the outside of the house. Ivy, moss, and other greenery slid up the walls and the windows that were always shuddered shut.

They did not often feed anymore. In their youth, like all others, they must have been voracious, but now they were old and settled. They let themselves grow weak, because they had nothing to fear. Every once in a few years they would capture a hitchhiker along the highway and share the kill, but that was all they truly needed.

Koushi sewed. They were not rich, but when you paid no utility bills, no rent, and bought no food a little bit of money could stretch a long way.

Koushi was perched in his armchair, sewing by hand as he always did. The reams of fabric waited in his study, along with many other needles and many spools of thread. There were books on sewing, but Koushi knew everything so well now he rarely looked at them. Koushi liked to sew clothing in different, various sizes for children, and every few months they would bring the clothes to the donation box in town in the dead of night.

Daichi watched Koushi. It was his favorite thing to do, to watch the patterns of the shadows of flame dance on his porcelain skin, to watch his nimble fingers work the needle and thread, to watch how Koushi unwaveringly looked at his project.

They did not often need to speak. Everything that was important had already been said, and every day was the same, nothing was new. They were confident and secure in their mutual affections. They knew everything there was to know. So Daichi wondered how he could tell Koushi his news.

“I went to buy new lighters and oil yesterday,” Daichi told him.

Koushi hummed in agreement, he already knew this.

“But I met someone in the parking lot. Other vampires.”

That caught Koushi's attention properly. They had not met other vampires in a group in many, many years. He put down his sewing. “Oh?”

“They were a pair, from Japan too,” Daichi said. “They said they were named Oikawa, and Iwaizumi.”

“Did you tell them your name?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“They said they had found a place they were staying here in town. They seemed young.”

“Did you tell them we live here?”

“No.”

“Hmm...” Koushi tapped the arm of his chair. “This could be interesting. Interesting indeed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story please considering prompting me in the comments below, or on my writing blog, goldshardwrites, on tumblr.


End file.
